Motor vehicle seats are known which can be transferred from a “normal position” into a “folded position”. Generally, such motor vehicle seats are rear seats. In the “normal position”, such motor vehicle seats serve as seats for a motor vehicle passenger. In the “normal position” the backrest is generally secured to secure the motor vehicle passenger in respect of the seat area and the motor vehicle chassis with the aid of the pertaining bolting unit. In the “folded position” the backrest is regularly folded down onto the seat area. Transferring the optional headrest into a folded in or folded down position can also be done. An increased loading area is thus provided.
In the “folded position”, the motor vehicle seat or motor vehicle rear seat can be placed in a recess in the motor vehicle floor, for example as described and depicted in the class-specific state of the art according to US 2017/0190267 A1. Furthermore, there is the possibility of removing the relevant motor vehicle seat completely from the pertaining motor vehicle.
In the aforementioned procedure during transfer into the “folded position” the seat area can initially be transferred into a pushed forward position, as shown in detail in the further state of the art according to US 2017/0197526 A1 . The backrest is then subsequently folded down onto the seat area. In this case, too, a bolting unit assigned to the seat area must initially be detached”.
In addition, functional positions are known from practice in which the seat area is folded up and the backrest is folded down after detachment of the pertaining bolting unit. In this case, the backrest is not folded onto the seat area in the pertaining “intermediate position”, but almost in a recess in the vehicle floor, in order to achieve a practically continuous transport area overall.
The state of the art has basically proven its worth. However, the known solutions consistently have recourse to two handles. A first handle is generally executed, with the aid of which the bolting unit assigned to the seat area is usually acted upon. As a consequence hereof, the seat area is detached in respect of the motor vehicle chassis or folded down or also pivoted. Furthermore, a second handle is usually provided for, with the aid of which the backrest is detached in respect of the seat area with regard to the pertaining bolting unit. Only then can the desired “folded position” be executed and implemented overall. This is laborious and inconvenient.